Her Son's Betrayal
by Adelaide Raverin
Summary: Molly selalu bilang "Jangan mengolok-olok kakakmu!" namun keempat anak itu akan membalas perkataan ibu mereka dengan sengit, bahwa Percy memang anak yang tak tahu diuntung dan gila jabatan. Another story of Molly Weasley, regarding to her other son.


**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Molly sudah terbiasa ditinggal anak-anaknya pergi jauh. Semuanya bersekolah di sekolah asrama Hogwarts. Ditambah lagi dua anak tertuanya langsung bekerja di luar negeri setelah lulus sekolah. Bill bekerja di Mesir dan Charlie bekerja di Rumania. Awalnya berat melepas dua anak itu pergi jauh dan pulang kadang-kadang, namun apa yang sekiranya baik untuk mereka, Molly tak akan melarang. Lagipula, perginya dua anak itu tidak lantas membuat rumahnya sepi.

Setelah dua anak tertuanya lulus, kini giliran si anak ketiga. Molly begitu lega ketika Percy Ignatius Weasley memutuskan untuk berkarir di Kementerian Sihir Inggris. Dengan begitu ia tak akan kesulitan bertemu dengan pemuda berkacamata itu.

Masuknya Percy ke Kementerian Sihir membuat Molly bangga bukan kepalang. Ia memasak besar dan mengundang beberapa orang untuk makan malam bersama, termasuk Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, dan Harry Potter. Molly begitu bersuka cita hingga ia menulikan telinganya dari apapun ocehan Fred dan George tentang kakak mereka. Ya, Percy memang memiliki perangai yang paling berbeda dalam keluarga dan itu dijadikan si kembar sebagai bahan mengoloknya.

Namun setahun setelahnya, kebanggaan itu berubah menjadi kesedihan ketika Percy dengan segala kefanatikan pada pekerjaannya berbalik membelot keluarga. Ia tak percaya tentang kebangkitan Voldemort dan menyebut Harry pembual. Sangat berbanding terbalik sebelumnya dimana Percy menaruh simpati pada Harry.

Fred dan George memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengolok-olok Percy lebih parah. Tak ketinggalan si kecil Ronnie dan Ginny. Molly selalu bilang "Jangan mengolok-olok kakakmu!" namun keempat anak itu akan membalas perkataan ibu mereka dengan sengit, bahwa Percy memang anak yang tak tahu diuntung dan gila jabatan. Mereka bahkan menendang barang-barang Percy ketika Percy kembali ke rumah waktu itu untuk memberitahukan kalau ia naik jabatan. Pertemuan yang membuahkan pertengkaran Arthur dan Percy.

Kemudian Percy mengepak kopernya dan pergi dari situ.

Setelah itu Molly banyak menangis, sesuatu yang jarang sekali dilakukannya. Ia memutuskan untuk tak menceritakan apapun pada Charlie tentang Percy. Ia tak mau membuat anak keduanya itu ikut membenci Percy seperti Arthur dan anak-anaknya yang lain. Rasa sayangnya tidak hilang bahkan ketika Molly menyusul Percy ke London, Percy malah membanting pintu tepat di depan wajah ibunya.

Namun Molly tetap buta dengan kenyataan. Ia masih membela Percy dan berkata ia hanya anak kemarin sore yang tak sadar apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Bahkan Molly mengirim sweter untuk Percy di hari Natal, yang sayangnya, dikirimkan kembali oleh Percy. Bungkusannya masih belum dibuka dan tanpa diberi catatan apapun. Molly kembali menangis.

Namun Molly yakin, pada akhirnya Percy menyadari kalau ia salah setelah kejadian di Departemen Misteri. Molly selalu berharap kalau anaknya akan pulang, namun itu tak terjadi. Seluruh keluarganya mungkin akan marah dan mengolok-olok jika Percy pulang, namun Molly tidak. Kalau perlu Molly tidak akan menganggap kalau kejadian itu pernah ada. Bahwa Percy tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan.

"Mungkin dia terlalu sibuk di Kementerian, hingga tidak sempat pulang," begitu kata Molly ketika Rufus Scrimgeour baru saja ditunjuk sebagai Menteri yang baru. "Dia masih jadi Asisten Junior Menteri, kurasa."

Dan ketika Percy datang ke The Burrow bersama Pak Menteri, Molly sangat senang sekali hingga ia berlari ke luar sebelum sempat Percy berhenti di depan pintu. Memeluknya dan menciuminya bertubi-tubi tanpa memedulikan tatapan mematikan dari seluruh penghuni The Burrow.

Molly kecewa ketika tahu Percy hanya sebentar saja di situ. Walau Percy berbicara hanya dengannya dengan kaku, bagi Molly itu sudah cukup. Molly bahkan marah ketika Ginny, Fred, dan George melempari anak ketiganya itu dengan wortel tumbuk hingga lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan The Burrow.

Molly berharap bisa berbicara lagi dengan Percy ketika mereka menghadiri pemakaman Albus Dumbledore. Percy masih berada di dalam lingkaran Kementerian ketika dia terlihat duduk di barisan depan bersama beberapa delegasi dari Kementerian, termasuk Rufus Scrimgeour dan Cornelius Fudge.

Molly menangis lagi ketika tidak mendapati Percy di pernikahan kakak tertuanya. Molly memang bahagia untuk Bill, tapi di sisi lain ia sedih karena Percy. Rasanya pertemuan keluarga tidak bisa lengkap dan bahagia jika salah satu anggotanya tidak ada. Bolak-balik Molly bertanya pada Bill atau siapapun itu, kalau-kalau Percy mengirimkan sesuatu seperti ucapan selamat, namun tak ada yang memberi jawaban memuaskan.

Ketika akhirnya Kementerian jatuh ke tangan Pelahap Maut, Molly benar-benar yakin seperti sebelumnya bahwa Percy sadar akan kesalahannya.

"Kuharap dia bisa kembali," kata Molly berharap, namun Arthur sudah kehilangan harapan pada Percy. Jika boleh jujur, sebagai orang tua, Arthur akan berusaha menerima Percy jika ia mau kembali, walau seberat apapun. Namun anak itu sepertinya memang tak berniat untuk berbaikan dengan keluarga.

"Jangan begitu, Arthur. Bahkan kau harus khawatir padanya!" tegur Molly, nada suaranya terdengar khawatir.

"Apa yang harus aku khawatirkan? Kulihat terakhir kali sepertinya dia senang dengan posisinya."

"Aku yakin dia pasti sudah menyadari kesalahannya, tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Dia pasti sedang diawasi dan itu berbahaya jika dia bertindak sembarangan."

Arthur menyadari kebenaran perkataan Molly. Rasa khawatirnya pada Percy mulai muncul. Rasa khawatirnya yang sudah hilang sekian lama.

"Kau ingat waktu kalian bertengkar dulu? Katanya pengangkatannya sebagai asisten junior hanya sebagai jalan Kementerian untuk membongkar rahasia Orde Phoenix."

"Kau benar," timpal Arthur pendek.

"Oh, Perce yang malang," Molly mulai meratap lagi. "Kuharap mereka tidak jahat padamu, Nak."

Namun penantian Molly akhirnya terbayar. Pada 1 Mei 1998, Percy secara mengejutkan muncul di Ruang Kebutuhan. Ia mengakui kesalahannya secara berani dan secara mengejutkan, Fred dan George-lah yang pertama kali memberikan maafnya.

Setidaknya itu di mata orang-orang. Sadar atau tidak, sebenarnya Molly-lah yang lebih dulu memberikan maaf. Sejak dulu sekali, sejak pertama kali Percy memutuskan hubungan keluarga mereka...

.

XxX

.

Selama beberapa tahun kematian Fred masih menjadi mimpi buruk bagi keluarga Weasley. Di awal-awal kematiannya, Molly menangis lebih parah dan lebih sering dibanding ketika Percy meninggalkan rumah dulu.

Seperti anggota keluarga yang lain, Percy juga berbagi rasa dengan ibunya. Tidak mudah memang kehilangan seorang adik, apalagi jika kau melihatnya tewas di depan matamu sendiri. Percy memang menyaksikan adiknya meninggal terkena ledakan ketika mereka berjuang bersama melawan dua Pelahap Maut. Patah hati, Percy menolak untuk beranjak dari sisi Fred hingga Harry dan Ron membantunya menyembunyikan jasad Fred di ceruk dinding.

Namun setidaknya kematian Fred diimbangi dengan beberapa kejadian lain yang membahagiakan. Diawali dengan kelahiran Victoire, lulusnya Ron dan Ginny, hingga pernikahan satu per satu anak keluarga Weasley.

Setidaknya berita bahagia dari Percy mampu menutupi kegundahan hati Molly dan Arthur karena Charlie belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin menikah. Gadis Muggle cantik blasteran Rusia bernama Audrey Elena Hopkins dikenalkan sebagai calon istri Percy. Gadis yang bertolak belakang dengan putra mereka. Gadis yang ceria namun agak ceroboh. Kalau saja Fred masih hidup, ia pasti akan mengolok Percy bersama sang kembaran. George bahkan berseloroh ia lebih menyukai Audrey daripada Percy.

Audrey yang jadi Weasley Muggle pertama dalam sejarah kemudian melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan. Percy menggendongnya dengan bangga ke seluruh ruangan, kemudian memberikannya pada Molly, orang pertama yang menggendong si bayi dari keluarga setelah Audrey dan Percy.

"Dia cantik sekali," kata Molly, memandangi cucunya senang, "siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Molly," kata Percy cepat.

Senyum bahagia Molly memudar, digantikan dengan senyum terharu. "Benarkah itu?" celetuk George. "Wah, kapan-kapan kalau kau punya anak

lagi, namai dia Arthur."

"Kalau aku punya anak laki-laki, George. Kalau tidak, kau yang harus mengambil nama itu untuk anakmu."

"Aku tak janji," kata George sambil tersenyum jahil pada Angelina.

"Apa? Kau sudah punya nama pilihan lain?" timpal Arthur, merasa sedikit iri.

"Tentu saja, Dad."

"Siapa?" tanya Arthur lagi.

"Rahasia," jawab George sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi, Percy," Molly buka suara, ekspresinya masih sama terharunya, "kenapa harus Molly?"

Percy membisiki ibunya. Semua orang mengawasi ingin tahu. Sejenak kemudian Molly jadi menangis. Sambil mengelus-elus bayi Molly, Molly dewasa berujar, "Setelah Ginny, ada Molly lain di keluarga kita. Aku sangat bahagia."

Seperti orang lain dalam keluarga, Molly tak akan bisa melupakan pengkhianatan Percy dulu. Namun sakitnya pengkhianatan itu sudah tak berbekas sama sekali. Seiring ia menua, selain bisa bertemu Fred lagi jika ia sudah meninggal, keinginannya yang lain adalah melihat anggota keluarganya bertambah dan berbahagia. Hanya itu saja keinginan sederhana seorang ibu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**


End file.
